Balls Out
by SakuraSpark
Summary: "So let me get this straight, you joined Marino High's boys soccer team to prove that girls got game too, and now almost every guy on that team wants to get in your pants?" I nodded. Ally laughed, "Trish, dear. You're screwed." Trez with a splash of Auslly. One shot. AU. Expletives warning.


A/N: Story plot belongs to **Orange Sherbet**. Fan of Naruto? Check her original story out at /6967318/1/Balls-Out

Note: I have previously already seeked the author's permission before publishing, as with my other transferred stories. Hope this clarifies any concerns on plagiarism. Cheers!

Characters are probably OOC. Nevertheless, enjoy!

I do not own Austin & Ally.

* * *

Trish de la Rosa had never been one to lie down and take a beating.

She was strong, she was on fire. She was everything every boy wanted to be, and everything they couldn't have. Nobody messed with Trish de la Rosa.

But then, very few people wanted to hang out with her either.

Trish was not your ordinary giggling girl. She had an attitude almost all the time, and the curliest hair anyone had ever seen. Her eyes were bright chocolate orbs that glared out at anyone that dared approach her.

To put it simply, the girl was a badass.

But the one thing Trish De la Rosa never disliked, never hated, and never criticised was her favourite thing in the world - soccer.

Soccer was a haven for her. It was a chance to get away from all the bitches and douches at Mustang High. She could kick ass and take names without being given a detention slip. She was on the school team, and the number one candidate to get a scholarship to any college she wanted.

Everything changed, however, when she came home from school one day to find her house filled with boxes.

"Oh, honey," her mother said, peeking around the massive box she was carrying. "Did I forget to tell you that we were moving today? Your father finally found a good job in Miami. When you get the chance, please bring the boxes in your bedroom out to the moving truck."

And that was that. Trish left and her parents left Mustang City without another word, and the next day at school only a few people asked "What happened to Trish de la Rosa?"

But Trish's new house wasn't all that bad. It was small, sure, but nothing compared to the tiny apartment they had back in Mustang. It had a clean kitchen and cozy couch, so she was happy.

Her bedroom was even painted her favourite colour. She was allowed all the animal prints she wanted and didn't have to share a bathroom with her brother.

Trish's new school, however, was a completely different story. Marino High was home of the mean girls, the jerks, and the teachers-who-just-don't-give-a-shit. She hated the people there. Everyone talked about everyone behind their backs, and she knew all the backstabbers hated her. Not that Trish cared. She could dress in her baggy sweats and throw her hair in a ponytail every morning if she wanted to.

This was exactly what she was doing the day she found out about soccer tryouts.

It was a Monday morning, and Trish was in the bathroom washing her hands when they walked in. They were actually a group of the prettiest girls in the school, probably about to check their makeup and reapply lip gloss. But that's not what caught Trish's interest, it was their conversation that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"...but I'm pretty sure Roger said he was going to try out for the soccer team this-"

"What?"

Five heads whipped around and stared at Trish as if she had appeared out of nowhere.

She cleared her throat. "I-uh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you, but does this school really have a soccer team?"

The brunette who had been speaking smiled slightly at Trish, taking in her excited form. "Yeah, it does-" Trish beamed. The girl's smile fell. "-but only a boys'. We only have male sports at Marino High."

That was what had really made Trish's blood boil. _Only _male sports? _WHAT THE HELL? It's like they think women aren't strong enough to kick a ball back and forth! Well, I'll show these losers just who can't kick a ball._

_-Trish's POV-_

This brings us to where I stand today, in the middle of a grassy field filled to the brim with boys.

The coach, a bald man with freaky muscles, ambled over to me and raised an eyebrow. "This is the boys soccer team tryouts."

"I know. I'm here to try out."

"...BUT YOU'RE NOT A BOY!" An obnoxious yellow-haired kid yelled from the other side of the field.

"Hush, Austin!" I watched his red haired friend elbow him in the ribs, and took great pleasure in seeing blondie keel to the ground.

"Girl." I snapped my head up, ready to come back with 'I have a name' but the coach beat me to it. "I don't know why you showed up, but I can't let you try out."

"Excuse me?" I almost laughed, it was so ridiculous. "This is a direct violation of women's rights. We can't be kept out of any extracurricular activity because of gender. You _can_ let me try out." _HAHA. TAKE THAT!_

To my surprise, the coach just shrugged. "Go for it. But these boys are tough. I'm Simmons, by the way." He grinned at me in a way I would've thought was flirty if I hadn't been half his age.

I smirked back. "Trish de la Rosa. And I'm tougher than any boy."

* * *

"Honey! Welcome home! How did tryouts go?"

What I actually said: "I did fine, mama."

What I wanted to say: "I KICKED MANLY ASS!"

Tryouts were amazing. Simmons had sectioned us off into groups of three, and I had gotten stuck with the team clown, Austin Moon, and the team captain, Dez Worthy. Austin was like fucking lightning, he wasn't too accurate with scoring goals, but he was fast and could kick far. Also, he irritates the hell out of me. And Dez was a complete ass who kept making little comments about my gender. Eventually I just aimed the ball at his nuts, and he shut up after that.

Needless to say, by the end of practice Simmons had deemed me an official member, and I had promised Dez that I would take his title of captain by the time winter break rolled around.

* * *

"You alright, Trish?" Austin held out one hand and hid his giggles with the other. I glared at him as I pushed myself out of the mud, ignoring his hand.

"I'm fine. It's not like you just kicked me into a puddle or anything," I snapped.

"I missed the ball!"

"BULLFUCK!"

"_You're_ the one who wanted to play with the boys so bad. We figured you knew what you were getting yourself into." Dez said, sauntering up with the ball under his arm.

I mimicked his smirk. "Maybe _you _should consider what you've gotten yourself into." I pushed past Austin and knocked the ball out of Dez's arms, stopping it from rolling down the hill with my foot. "I call foul. My shot."

I was about to stomp away dramatically, but the little jerk ruined it by grabbing my arm and pressing his lips to my ear. "I know what I wanna get myself into."

Blink.

WTF. Did Dez Worthy just try and _flirt _with me?

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I cringed, yanking my arm out of his grip.

Dez stared at me coolly, smirk still in place. "You look it."

"This means war, Worthy!" I sprinted away from his irritating face and back on to the field, ready to kick the air out of this ball.

* * *

"Hey, Trish, let's race!"

"No."

Austin frowned, looking down at his cleats like a kicked puppy. "But..."

"NO. That little sad face you use on everyone else won't work on me." I stuck my tongue out at him and went back to tying my laces, preparing for the days practice.

Austin lifted his head and caught my eye. He looked at me with something akin to admiration and fear. "I know. So race with me and Trent, please?" He got down on one knee and clasped his hands together as if he were praying.

"OH GREAT DE LA ROSA, PLEASE BLESS ME AND THE BEAST OF THE MARINO SOCCER TEAM WITH YOUR ENCHANTING PRES-"

"FINE! FINE! Just stop drawing so much attention to us!" Several of the other guys were already staring and chuckling at us.

* * *

"TRISH! HEADS UP!" Jace screamed, sending the ball flying towards me.

Okay, I seriously didn't expect him to actually pass to me. None of them ever did. But I guess since Dez was blocking Austin and Trent was blocking Ethan, he needed someone near enough to the goal to make it.

"I GOT IT!" I said, my body doing the reacting. My knee soared towards the ball, and I brought it back to the ground. I was about halfway down the field towards the other team's goal, so a good position to score if I ran fast enough.

And run I did. I left Chuck, who was running towards me, in my dust. It was great to feel the wind through my hair again.

"Your left, De la Rosa! LOOK OUT FOR YOUR LEFT!" Jace screamed, trying to run beside me but not being fast enough. I turned my head just in time to see Dez try and kick the ball away from me. Thinking fast, I picked up my pace and dodged past Austin, who nearly collided into Dez.

There was the goal! I'm almost home free!

Or that's what I thought, until I felt someone yank me back by my hair.

"HEY!" I screamed. The person released my hair, and not a second later Dez had stolen the ball from me and was running in the other direction. Even from here, I could see the stupid smirk on his face.

_Oh, HELL NO!_

With a burst of energy I didn't know I had, I sped up till we were running side by side.

"You yanked my hair, Worthy."

"So what if I did, De la Rosa."

"That's breaking the rules."

"I make my own rules."

_That smug little…!_

I returned his smirk. "Do you? Well then, I suppose every team member should aspire to be like the captain!" And with that, I cut in front of him and stole the ball, racing back towards their goal and stopping right in front to make the goal.

"LOOK OUT, TRISH!"

I barely had time to send the ball soaring into the goal before someone crashed into me and knocked me to the ground.

"Owww...," I whined, turning onto my back so that I didn't get a mouth full of grass.

My hipbones rubbed against whoever had fallen on top of me, and I felt them tense.

_Heh. Boys._

"What the hell, Worthy?" I rubbed the back of my head, which was what he had rammed into. "Are you usually this violent? Or is it just with me?"

I glared up at him, but realized that something was up. He was staring down at me with a shocked expression, elbows leaning on the grass, hips still slightly touching. He was so close I could feel his breath warm my lips.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you about personal space?"

(pant pant pant)

"Helloooooo? Worthy, you in there?"

(deep breath) "It's just you," he whispered, voice soft and raspy. How un-Dez like.

"What?"

"It's just you," he repeated, a bit more firmly. "It's just you I'm this rough with."

"...okay. You can get off me now." And that was all I need to say to bring Dez back.

He smirked down at me, letting one hand trail down my hip. "And if I don't want to?"

I smiled sweetly, taking him off guard. "Then I'll remove your ability to have children, Dez."

And then I knee-ed him. Hard.

* * *

"You don't have to deny it anymore, Trish. I know how attracted you are to me." Trent said, coming up behind me like a creeper one day as I came out of the locker room.

"I have no desire to talk to any of you outside of practice. Now please fuck off, Trent." I flipped my hair behind my back since my ponytail broke during practice.

"I can tell you want me." He persisted, draping an arm over my shoulder. He was leaning in for a kiss when I hissed "I want you to go away!" and tripped him.

* * *

"Hey, Trish?" Austin jogged up to me one day after practice. Normally, the boys take the other way to get to their locker room, and I have to walk to the girl's locker room all by myself. Austin deciding to keep me company was just plain odd. "Can I ask you for a favour?"

"Depends on what it is." I said, not slowing my pace.

"Well..." He fidgeted with the neck of his yellow t-shirt. "I was wondering...you know how the school fundraiser is this weekend, right?"

I slid my eyes over to his suspiciously. "What are you getting at?"

"My friends are doing the kissing booth but they're short one person and I said I would ask you and Ally said if I said no I was in big trouble cause she was gonna castrate me before I even lost my virginity to the girl I think I might just maybe really like!" he babbled, still not looking at me. Which was good, because my cheeks were flaming.

"No way!" I said indignantly. I have never even kissed a boy, and he wanted me to do the kissing booth?

"PLEASE TRISH I DON'T WANNA BE CASTRATED!" Austin locked his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair. "PLEASE!"

"Get off," I muttered as he nuzzled me. I was starting to look like a canned tomato. "Fine! JUST LET ME GO!"

"Thank you, Trish! You're the greatest!" Austin shouted, and then, as if he didn't remember who he was talking to, kissed me right on the cheek and ran off towards the boy's locker room. I'm sure he waved goodbye, but I was too dazed to notice.

* * *

"De la Rosa! What the hell is wrong with you today?" Dez demanded, stomping over to me after the fifth time I let Trent run past with the ball.

"Maybe she's got the hots for me!" Trent suggested, grinning slyly and aiming a wink in my direction."

"Doesn't your type of girl normally have four legs?" I yelled back at him, rolling my eyes. Dez snapped his fingers in front of my face, and I pretended to bite them.

"Wow, feisty!"

"Shut UP, Trent!"

"De la Rosa, get your head in the game!"

"Get your ego back on Earth!"

"Both of you, stop fighting! I'm ending practice early today," Simmons announced.

The boys all said their goodbyes and left towards the lockers, while I finally got a moment alone.

"Thank _God_!" I huffed, leaning against the goal post. "I thought they'd never leave me alone."

"You thought wrong," said a familiar voice from the other side of the goal. I flinched and cracked an eye open.

"Go away, Worthy." I whined, too tired to come up with a snappy retort.

"But I need to tell you something, Trish." Okay. The use of my first name caught me off guard, I'll admit that. But he's still an ass.

"What now?"

Dez walked over to where I was standing and leaned his forearm on the post above my head. Damn, he was really tall. He looked right into my eyes, practically piercing me with his blue pupils.

"Go out with me."

My jaw dropped.

"Just kidding," he smirked, looking for the entire world like the spawn of Satan.

I closed my mouth and glared at him. "Is that all?"

"No. I wanted to know what was up with you today during practice."

Above us, the sky turned pink and purple and blue. It was stained just like a watercolour painting. A hawk soared overhead, most likely searching for its next prey.

"None of your business," I said, fire in my voice. "Quite being so damn nosy."

Dez raised an eyebrow. "Why? Am I finally wearing you down, De la Rosa?"

"You wish. Only a blind person would wanna go down on you, Worthy."

"Don't change the subject."

"Don't talk about subjects that I might try to change."

We stared at each other for a moment, at a standoff.

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's the matter, De la Rosa." Dez said.

"Nothing is wrong, Worthy. Just leave me alone."

"I will never leave you alone," he said quietly. So quietly, in fact, that I was sure I hadn't him right.

"What was that?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"As your team captain, I order you to tell me."

I snorted. "No man is going to order me to do anything." I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back. "So go ahead and try all you want."

Dez stared at me, his gaze unwavering, with this strange smirk on his lips. "You have guts, De la Rosa."

"I wouldn't be alive if I didn't, Worthy."

"Now tell me what's wrong or I'll kiss you."

If the kissing booth had me scared, the thought of losing my first kiss to Dez Worthy was terrifying.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Really?" He said, grabbing my ponytail and playing with it. "Because I think you know me enough to know that I would."

"I hate you," I said, all the fire gone from my voice.

"The feeling is mutual, but I can't have you screwing up like you did today at practice in the game this Sunday."

Sunday. The day after the day of the school fundraiser.

_Oh, God!_

"Austin wants me to work at the kissing booth with some friends of his." I said quietly. Thankfully, Dez seemed to have heard me.

"And that's why you're messing up?"

"No. I'm messing up because I've never kissed a boy before and I don't want to lose my first real kiss to some stranger." The words came flooding out of my mouth before I could stop them. I covered my face with my hands to hide my red cheeks.

Dez hovered above me, his presence more comforting than irritating. How odd.

"Would you rather it be with somebody you knew?" he asked softly, though somehow still coolly.

"No shit!" I snapped, moving my hands so I could glare up at him properly. That didn't exactly work, though, since his face was an inch away and I had to back up against the goal post. But my head was already hitting the post, so it was pointless.

"Well then," Dez put on the most terrifying smirk I had ever seen him wear. "I know just how to help you."

"What are you trying to sa-mfft!"I never finished that sentence, though, because he had already crushed his lips to mine.

_HOLY SHIT._

I tried pushing him away with my hands, but he collected my wrists in one hand. The other grabbed my waist which pressed our hips closer together. I kicked out at him blindly, only to have his knee go in between my thighs. For the next five minutes, I stood there feeling like a trapped rat.

When he finally pulled back, the asshole had the nerve to smirk at me. "Problem solved."

I honestly don't know what make me do what I did next, but I do know it felt fucking great.

"Dez?" I breathed against his lips, as if I were ready to press them firmly to his.

"Yeah?" I could hear his thoughts in his voice - _Just like the other girls, I knew she would melt, who could resist my sexy ass self? _- but that just made this moment sweeter.

"I think that you..." I trailed off breathily, grabbing a handful of his dark blue shirt and standing up on my tiptoes to reach his lips.

"Hmm?" he hummed, eyes closing.

"...are a complete asshole." And then I let my other hand get him with a good right hook in the stomach. It made my life complete to see Dez Worthy clutching his stomach on the ground in front of me.

"It's been fun, Dez-perado, but let's not do this again." And I strutted down the field with my dignity intact.

"I know you want me, De la Rosa! It's just a matter of time!"

For once, I let something he said slide. I knew I had won this round.

* * *

"You guys are Austin's friends?" I gasped, staring at the faces of Ally, Kira, Cassidy, Brooke, and Chelsea. In short, the prettiest girls in our school. And Austin wants me to work with them. This day is going to be hell.

"You must be Trish!" Brooke, the tall brunette, exclaimed. "God, thank you so much for saving us! You have no idea how much trouble we'd be in if we didn't have six girls to do this. There needs to be six in a group for each attraction, you know." She looked generally relieved to see me. I had to hand it to the girl, that took some acting skills.

"Quit being so open, Brooke. You're gonna scare the girl." Cassidy said, she looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Brooke's a psycho bitch, sorry. But nice to meet you, Trish. Austin talks about you non-stop."

"He does?" I said, surprised. Why would Austin talk about me?

"Yeah, he never shuts up about you." Kira, who was off to the side painting her nails, said. She eyed me up and down. "Can't blame him, though, you are really pretty."

"Oh...um, thanks."

"I bet she'd be a sex bomb if we got her out of those sweats and into something cute." Ally said with a wink. Chelsea, the girl with the flawless skin, grinned along with that.

"I have this super cute dress in my bag," she said, "You're short, Trish, it'll look adorable on you." Somehow the way she said it didn't sound offensive.

"I don't mind doing her makeup." Brooke put in.

"Wait a second-" I started.

"Then it's settled!" Ally announced, clapping her hands together. "Trish's getting a total makeover for today!"

* * *

Chelsea's dress really was adorable. It came out a little over mid-thigh, and was black save for the bright purple, thick belt that went right under my bust. It was a square neckline with cap sleeves that felt weird but looked good. The fabric flowed out from under the belt and made it an empire-waist style dress.

Ally gave me a pair of leopard print gladiator sandals to wear with it, and a long string of shiny pearls to go around my neck along with a black braided choker. Brooke was the queen of hair and makeup, so I let her do whatever she wanted. My hair now flowed down my back in soft waves.

"Damn, Trish," Ally grinned, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Thanks." I said dryly, rolling my eyes. "I guess we've gotta get to work now." All six of us sighed.

"C'mon, girls. Let's go satisfy some perverts!"

* * *

This wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. All we had to do was peck the guy on the lips, and send 'em on their way. Some of them even tried to flirt with me, and I even tried to flirt back once in a while. The rest of the soccer team was on the other side of the gym, staring at me. I could feel their gazes like I could feel the straps of Ally's shoes digging into my feet.

I think I was doing a pretty good job of ignoring them, however. At least, I was. Until Austin sauntered up to the top of the line and dropped twenty bucks in the money box.

"Austin, you can't just cut in front of all those people."

"Trish, I gotta tell you something!" Austin whisper-yelled. He might as well have screamed it across the gymnasium.

"What?" I sighed.

"First, you look really pretty today! And second, you need to kiss me!" Austin grinned, glancing over his shoulder at his glowering teammates. But they were halfway across the gym. None of 'em could touch us.

"Maybe because you dropped twenty bucks in the box?" I guessed.

"Huh? Oh, sure!" Austin nodded, but I could tell he hadn't heard what I said. He was staring at the booth that Ally was in.

"You like her don't you?" I rolled my eyes at him. Austin blushed and I decided to shoo him towards Ally's booth instead.

When I turned back to my line, Trent was right in front of me and his eyes were on my lips.

It was really fast. Trent just leaned down, kissed me full on the mouth, and came up grinning. "See you, Trish!" And then he skipped off. Weirdo.

"Trent is such a weirdo." Ally, who was on my right, rolled her eyes. Austin was smiling dopily at her, having just had his kiss. I just smirked and laughed along with her.

* * *

_'It's dark outside_,' was my first thought after the gym was finally cleared of people.

_'No shit, Sherlock,'_ was my second.

It must've been at least 10:00 p.m. Why they would ever have a fundraiser that lasted that long is beyond me. I just wanted my mom to hurry up and get here so I could go home. So I took a seat on the bench outside and played with the straps of the sandals Ally said I could keep. She let me keep the necklaces, too. And Chelsea let me have the dress because it was too short on her.

I smiled to myself. It was really good to have some female friends, for once. I was getting tired of being pushed in the mud all the time.

"Trish."

"Dez." _That's right. I know your voice, Dezzy-roo. Wait, where the hell did that come from?!_

I looked over at him. Dez was standing awkwardly next to the bench, as if debating whether or not to sit down. Strangely, I think it had everything to do with yesterday's practice and the way I'm dressed.

"Something you wanna say to me?" I asked coyly.

He focused his eyes on my face, or, more specifically, my lips.

"Yeah. There is, but I'm not sure how to say it."

"Just spit it out," I suggested.

Dez took a deep breath and sat down next to me. He clasped his hands together and looked down at his feet. I had to say, when he wasn't covered in sweat and grime from soccer practice, Dez was pretty easy to look at.

"De la Rosa...Trish. I'm not sure how to say this, but I'm kind of mad at you. No, actually. I _am_ mad. I'm pissed. And only you can do this to me. God, I hate it. I don't like having you running around in my head twenty-four seven, but you're just kind of there. You're always there. I watched you kiss all those guys today, and then Trent, of all people, and that made me jealous. I don't get jealous. But you make me jealous. I was jealous when Austin kissed you on the cheek a few nights ago, so I kissed you on the mouth. I'm sorry. I took it too far. But you make me mad, Trish. I'm mad whenever Chuck makes some stupid comment about the two of you, I'm mad whenever Austin makes you laugh, I'm mad when Simmons pats you on the head and his hand lingers a little too long to be considered fatherly, I'm mad whenever Chuck declares his love for you, I'm mad when Trent oversteps his boundaries and puts his arm around your shoulder, I'm mad whenever Jace and you flirt endlessly, I'm mad whenever you lay and watch clouds with Roger...God, Trish. You piss me off so much." Dez rubbed his face with his hands and looked at me, who was open mouthed and shocked, and waited for my response.

"...wow...," I breathed.

"I'm in love with you, Trish."

"Kiss me," I ordered, realizing that's exactly what I wanted him to do. He was Dez Worthy and he pissed me off as much as I pissed him off but Goddammit, I wanted him. I wanted him bad.

"What?" Dez stared at me.

"I said 'kiss me'. Now are you gonna kiss me or sit there like an idiot?"

And he kissed me, finally, just as my mom pulled up in front of the bench.

"TRISH! Get in here NOW! You can make out later!"

"I think that'll work." Dez smirked, giving me one last peck on the lips.

I smiled at him, really smiled, and said, "As long as you know that I'm going to have the _balls_ in this relationship."

* * *

-end-

A/N: Once again, credits to **Orange Sherbet** for the original plot. Hope you enjoyed the story! ^_^


End file.
